Factory Boy
by lilgirlost
Summary: Before the War, Kurt had dreamed of a small home, a white picket fence, and the man he loved; but then the War happened and his dreams changed…he changed.
1. Factory Boy

**Disclaimer: **Still doesn't belong to me…so sad.

**Summary: **Before the War, Kurt had dreamed of a small home, a white picket fence, and the man he loved; but then the War happened and his dreams changed…he changed.

* * *

><p><strong>Factory Boy<strong>

_Lima, Ohio, July 1943_

"Your garden died." A voice commented, surveying the ruined plants and dry earth.

Kurt glanced up at the voice, before swinging his eyes around to look at the small patch of earth that had once been a victory garden. Shrugging his shoulders at the sight, he finished checking the post before addressing the speaker.

"Oh," The man said, "I'm so sorry that my dead garden offends you. Been kind of busy, Rach."

"Well Kurt, by letting your garden die, you are clearly no doing your part in the war effort. And just think about Finn would think about you not doing your husbandly duty and supporting him while he is away fighting a war." Rachel responded, trying and failing to keep her holier than thou tone in check.

Kurt shot a glare at the woman, feeling his temper start to rise. Ever since, Kurt had begun to work at Lima Army Tank plant, Rachel had been on his case about doing his part to keep the home fires burning for his husband. And it was starting to grate on Kurt's nerves; he was quickly reaching the point of wanting to hit the woman where she stood.

To say that he had a tolerable relationship with Rachel Berry was an understatement. The pair had never really gotten along; Rachel could never get passed the idea that Finn had chosen him over her in high school. But here he was, three years later and married to his high school sweetheart with everything that he had ever dreamed, well almost everything. He loved his home with its white picket fence; the only thing he was missing was Finn, who was off serving in the Pacific somewhere.

With a forced smile on his face, one that showed all of his teeth, the young man said, "I appreciate you worrying about my home and how I care for my husband, but it's really none of your business. Now if I'll excuse me, I have somewhere I have to be."

As Kurt spoke, a car had pulled up to the curb with a few of the girls, who worked at the factory with the man. Waving to them, he walked passed Rachel

"It's not right, Kurt." Rachel called out to Kurt's retreating form, causing the young husband to pause but not turn to look at the woman as she continued to speak. "You're running around with the wrong sort. Dance halls, drinking, and now you smoke…What would Finn think?"

"Jealous?" Kurt retorted then turned on his heel and looked straight into Rachel's face. "At least I'm not an fussy old maid, who is wasting all her good years, waiting on a man, who doesn't want her and never will. Give up Rachel. Finn chose me…the end."

A yell from the car broke the pair out of the staring contest they seemed to fall into. Tipping his chin up, Kurt walked away from the young woman; he had already seen the tears starting to pool in her eyes, but honestly he couldn't seem to bring himself to care.

Rachel Berry brought these things upon herself; she refused to butt out of his marriage even now that Finn was gone. In the days before Finn had been deployed, Rachel had spent a lot of time in their home, bringing Finn his favorite foods, sewing and knitting clothes for Finn to take with him, and even talking to him about what a great thing he was doing by going to war. It was those moments that made Kurt feel terrible. While she could sit there and tell Finn how proud she was he was fighting, Kurt was angry, he was angry at the government for making his husband go and Kurt knew he needed to support Finn, but he wasn't going to sit there and tell Finn that he was proud that he was going to die for his country.

"About time, Hudson; I was starting to wonder if you were going to join us." A young Latina woman said as Kurt opened the passenger side door and climbed into the vehicle.

Kurt grinned at the Santana, before turning him his seat to say a quick hello to his fellow passengers, Mercedes and Brittany. Both of the woman returned the hellos, before Mercedes, a young black woman, asked the question that Kurt knew was coming.

"So that's Rachel, I take it."

"Yes. She seems swell, doesn't she?" Kurt asked, not really expecting an answer from the group of women.

"Who dresses her?" Brittany, Santana's ditzy but loveable girlfriend, questioned.

"That would be question of the ages, Brit. And one I fear will never be answered." Kurt replied, before turning his attention back to the front of the vehicle.

Kurt had met these women in the first few days of his job at the factory; he had gotten a job at the Lima Tank Plant hoping to take him mind off Finn being gone and to do his part in the war effort. And he had found himself enjoying the work, it gave him sense of purpose plus he got to meet some amazing women in the process, such women as Brittany, Mercedes, and Santana.

It was from his friendship with these women, that Kurt had realized that he had been just living a half life, or rather a life which revolved around Finn and his wants; Kurt had happily gone along with everything, but his wants, his desires changed and Kurt didn't think he could go back to how it was before.

**Sylvester's**

_Tonight:_

"_**Swing For Victory"**_

_**25¢ a Song**_

"You ready to dance, Kurtie?" Brittany asked as the car pulled in front of the dance hall. It was small place, but it was great place to dance and meet new people.

And Kurt liked the anonymity; here, he was just another guy…he didn't have a husband fighting nor was he fighting an old flop for his rights to his own husband. Kurt had a feeling that Rachel was writing to Finn, spinning her stories to him and in one letter Finn had all but said as much, which irked Kurt to no end.

Nodding his head and smiling, Kurt winked at the blonde before allowing her to tug him out to the dance floor. Santana watched the pair from where she sat the bar with Mercedes, who had struck up a conversation with a nice looking Navy man.

The young Latina watched the pair dance through one song, before draining her glass then going to retrieve her girlfriend from Kurt. Kurt let go willingly as Brittany giggled at the jealousy in her girlfriend's eyes. That simple want, those jealous eyes, made Brittany feel special, even more special than all the whistles and winks men and boys threw her way. Santana loved her, and that was worth ten of the men who took the time to just whistle.

Dusting off imaginary dirt, Kurt walked back toward the bar and Mercedes, but not before throwing a glare toward an Army man who thought he could get fresh with him. And all the while, Mercedes watched as her friend had drawn closer, and laughed at the sight of the Army man slinking back from Kurt as though he had been punched. Kurt grinned at Mercedes and kissed her cheek once he was by her side. As the night wore on, the group danced, sang songs and drank their troubles away.

_March 1944_

"Oh!" Rachel exclaimed as she entered the house carrying a pie, "How's your arm, Finn? I hope it doesn't hurt too badly."

With his back to the pair, Kurt rolled his eyes at the woman, biting his lip in the process, trying to keep his scathing remark to himself.

"Thanks, Rach." Finn told the woman as he eyed the pie, she had set down, "And my favorite too."

Rachel beamed at the soldier, happy that he noticed that she had made his favorite, blueberry. Finn returned her smile briefly before turning his attention to his husband, who was standing on the other side of the kitchen near the backdoor.

"Come eat pie with us, Kurt."

"Can't." The man replied abruptly. Turning on his heel, he looked at Finn, hating the sight before him. Where once was a man sure of himself, Finn look as lost as Kurt felt. The war had changed them, had changed their marriage, and Kurt wondered if they would ever get back on track again. "I'm working the night shift tonight."

Finn nodded his head, but still his face held the resemblance of a frown at Kurt's answer. "Oh. Alright…well soon you won't be needing to work. I'm going to talk to my old boss tomorrow and see if I can get my job back."

"Are you sure that's wise," Rachel asked, looking concern, "shouldn't you wait until your arm is healed. How is the pain?"

"Bearable." Finn replied, although his eyes never left Kurt's face "I'll be alright in a few weeks or so, with proper care."

At the words _proper care_, Kurt turned and grabbed an amber bottle from one of the lower shelves, placing it front of Finn with a dull thump. "Maybe this will help."

The injured soldier eyed the bottle, then his husband. "Since when do you drink?"

"I bought it for your pain." Kurt responded as he turned his back on Finn and Rachel to grab his bag from the counter. "I'm off, it's Mercedes last night. So I might be a little late."

Finn watched as Kurt walked out of their home without a backwards glance; he could feel the tension coiling in his chest and shoulders. And having Rachel Berry there hadn't helped matters. But Finn hadn't wanted to be a poor host, no matter how much he had wanted to tell the woman to leave. Turning his attention to the woman, he smiled warily as she filled his empty plate with pie.

"You don't have to work anymore, Kurt."

Finn's voice cut through the silence of the darkened living room as Kurt entered their home. The small brunette was tired, slightly dirty and worn out from his shift; but Finn had been home for two weeks and this talk was long over due and they both knew it.

"I like it there. I like feeling useful, Finn." Kurt told his husband, turning on a small table light as he passed. "Plus, I like having my own paycheck."

"I give you an allowance."

"It's not the same, Finn, as earning it." Kurt reasoned, turning to give his husband his full attention.

Finn was seated on the couch, dressed in light khakis and a button down shirt. In the two weeks since his returned, he didn't look as war wary and the sling around his arm was gone. After walking the few steps the sofa, Kurt crawled into Finn's lap, straddling the other man's knees as he sank down. Finn grunted slightly at the weight of Kurt, it had been some months since they had sat like this. Placing his hands on Kurt's hips, Finn tugged his husband, enjoying the delicious friction the movement caused.

"I know you love knowing that your providing me; but Finn, it's your money. And just think about all the extra things we could have by both of us working."

Finn frowned slightly. "What about kids?"

"When they happen, then we'll rethink this. But at the moment, they are in the future." Kurt told the taller man. "We might not be exactly the same people we were a year ago, but I do know this…I still love you. And I still want a family with you. Let me have this life for right now, Finn."

The soldier smiled sadly at his husband; Kurt's face was open and honest. And Finn knew that he would never deny Kurt anything, especially his heart's desire. If Kurt wanted to work then Finn wouldn't fight him.

"Alright." He agreed, pulling Kurt into a kiss. Kurt went, savoring in the desire that pooled in his stomach as Finn's tongue sought entrance.

Kurt didn't know what the future held for them, but at this very moment, he could care less. He had want he had always wanted, Finn…safe and whole and in his arms…all the rest were just bonuses.

* * *

><p><strong>Accompanying Art: http: pics. livejournal. com/ lil_grl_lost/ pic/0000hfwd/**


	2. Sequel: The Feminine Mystique

**Summary: **He might have given up some of his dreams, but didn't mean that he wasn't happy with the life he made. Now, it's time to let someone else live out their dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>The Feminine Mystique<strong>

_Lima, Ohio, 1963_

"Is it too late to forbid her from growing up?" Finn asked. His question wasn't all that surprising, considering what the day was.

Kurt's face twisted into a slight frown before disappearing. "Finn… She's an adult, and we have to let her go."

"Well, maybe I don't want to let her go, Kurt." Finn retorted, glancing at his husband, who at present was washing their breakfast plates. "She's our little girl."

"Our little girl, who is graduating high school in a few hours." Kurt countered, handing over a clean dish for Finn to dry. "We can't keep her here forever, Finn."

"Can't we?" Finn asked, hopeful that his husband's answer would be yes.

Kurt gave a small chuckle at his husband's tone. "No, Finn. As much as I would love for her to stay, she can't. She's always been bigger than this town, and in a few short months, she'll be out and on her way to Berkeley."

"Does she have to go that far…? Couldn't she stay closer to home? I hear Ohio State is a good school. And plus, its close." Finn reasoned as he set aside one dish before taking another from Kurt's outstretched hand.

Rolling his eyes, Kurt turned slightly, pausing as he regarded his husband for a moment. "Finn. She can't stay. If we forced the issue, she'll hate us for the rest of her life. She wants to go, and she'll go. Just like her brothers will."

"But she's our first." Finn weakly protested.

"And…" Kurt prompted, not waiting for Finn to come up with an answer, knowing that he probably wouldn't anyhow. "Just because she's going to California, doesn't mean that she'll stop being our first. We need to let her make her own decisions, support her, and love her just the same as always."

"But she's our baby." Finn whined. He might have been almost forty years old, but his age didn't stop him from acting child like in front of Kurt.

"And that won't stop. Finn, you have to accept that she's leaving home…that this is the first step towards the rest of her life." The smaller man explained, ignoring the dishes and focusing his attention on the World War II veteran. Turning away from the sink, Kurt crowded into the other man's space, as though he was trying to force the man to hug him, which Finn did.

"I know, I know. I just can't seem to want to let her go."

"We aren't really letting her go, Finn. We are letting the world borrow her for a little while, for she will always be ours and nothing is going to change that." Kurt murmured into the man's chest, knowing that Finn had heard him.

Finn smiled, wrapping his arms tighter around his husband and placing a kiss in his hair. "I love you."

"Love you, too. Now, are you feeling better?" Kurt asked, pulling away some so he could look into Finn's face, checking to be sure the taller man wasn't lying.

"A little; but, I have a request to make."

"Oh?" Kurt asked, his curiosity perked at the mention of the word request. Finn wasn't known to make many requests; he much rather have Kurt do as he like because it made him happy.

"I want one last family vacation before she leaves."

"And to where?"

"I promised you New York when we first got married, but the timing never seemed right. I want to take you."

Kurt laughed at the suggestion. "Finn, we can't afford, New York."

"Yes, we can. We made good investments with the money you earned before Emily was born; we'll sell some of the stocks and go." Finn explained. He had put a lot of thought into this plan, even going as far as to crunch some numbers to see if the trip was doable.

"Finn…that's our retirement money." Kurt shot back. It wasn't that he was against spending the money on a trip to New York City; it was more that he didn't want Finn to make a rash decision in the heat of the moment and it come back and bite him later.

"Don't care. I want one last trip with the man I love and our three wonderful children. Just say yes, Kurt."

"Yes!" Kurt shouted.

"Papa?" Emily asks from the kitchen doorway. After breakfast had finished, their three children had disappeared to their own corners of the house, which had suited the men fine. It had given them their own time to be together, which was getting easier and easier to find as their children became older.

"Yes, Em?" Kurt asked, not bothering to step out of his lover's embrace.

"Can you come and help me? I'm not sure which shoes to wear with my new graduation dress." Emily told her papa. He was the fashion guru in their home, always knew what to wear and when to wear it. So it stood to reason that Emily would come to him.

Pulling away from Finn, Kurt followed his eldest and only daughter up the stairs. With a last glance behind him, Kurt winked at Finn, letting the other man know that their conversation wasn't finished. "I thought we had agreed on the white." Finn heard as the pair disappeared up the stairs.

"You really love him, don't you dad?" A voice asked off to Finn's left. Turning his head slightly, the father looked at his eldest son, Chris. Apparently, the fourteen year old had shown up at some time or other and hadn't made his presence known to his fathers.

"He waited for me, through war and my own stupidity, kid. Your papa is a better man than me, but he makes me want to be a better man, everyday." Finn answered truthfully.

"I hope I find that kind of love, one day."

"And you will." Finn assured his eldest son "Come on; we need to go find your brother."

"Why?" Chris questioned, watching as his dad pulled the plug on the sink and placed the last dish in the drainer.

"I fear for the neighbor's dog." Chris giggled at his dad's statement. He had once heard his papa remark that the only time his younger brother was an angel was when he was asleep, but even then that wasn't a guarantee.

"That poor mutt." Chris agreed. "Henry is a menace."

"But we love him anyway." Finn remarked, holding the door open for Chris to pass through. Slamming the screen door shut before him, Finn followed Chris out into their backyard, where Henry was sure to be, trying to entice the neighbor's dog through the gap in the fence.

"Sure, dad…I'll let you believe that." Chris scoffed, rolling his eyes at his dad.

"Come on, you. We need to find Henry, so I can wrestle him into his suit for your sister's graduation." Finn told his son, earning a nod of the boy's head. Smiling to himself, Finn closed the distance between him and his eldest son, placing an arm around the boy's shoulders as they walked.

From his daughter's bedroom, Kurt watched his husband and sons; they and the girl, who was getting ready to embark on her biggest adventure, were his life. He might not have always gotten what he wanted, but someone in the universe made sure that he got what he needed. And he had needed Finn Hudson's support, just as much as he needed his love. As for his children, they opened his eyes to the world with their child like innocent, made him realize what was really important in life, and he couldn't have asked for a better gift, even if he had tried. Besides, he had his freedom, now…it was his daughter's and he wished her all the luck and happiness in the world.


End file.
